Acnologia
Human= |-| Dragon= Acnologia 'is one of the main antagonists of the Japanese manga series, ''Fairy Tail. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Dragon Kalameet vs Acnologia * Donquixote Doflamingo vs Acnologia * '''Acnologia vs Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" (Completed) * Godzilla vs Acnologia (Completed) * Goku Black vs Acnologia (Completed) * Acnologia Vs Miraak '''(Completed) With Zeref Dragneel * Akainu and Blackbeard vs Zeref and Acnologia '''Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Alduin (The Elder Scrolls) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Brainiac (DC) * Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) * Deathwing (Warcraft) * Fin Fang Foom * Gamera * Ganon (Legend of Zelda) * Gurren Lagann * Hela * Jasper (Steven Universe) * King Kong * Kurama * Malefor (Legend of Spyro) * Meliodas * Mewtwo * Mothra * Orochi * Orochimon * Predaking (Transformers) * Rayquaza * Reinhard Heydrich (Dies Irae) * Ridley (Metroid) * Smaug (The Hobbit) * Susanoo (BlazBlue) * Yhwach (Bleach) History Born over 400 years ago, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon Civil War on the side supporting coexistence. Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon they could, bathing in their blood. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival. For many years, Acnologia roamed Earth Land, reputed as a fearsome Dragon, and was credited with the single-handed destruction of an entire country. At some point in time, Acnologia ran into Gildarts Clive when the S-Class Mage was on his "100-year quest" on Zonia Mountain. In an instant, Acnologia took Gildarts' left arm, left leg, and an internal organ, leaving him to die, before flying away. Gildarts, however, managed to survive, albeit with difficulty, leaving him as the first human to ever see Acnologia and live to tell the tale Death Battle Info Magic Dragon Slayer Magic * Lost Magic ** Caster-Type * Acnologia's specific type of Dragon Slayer Magic is unknown * Is able to reap the souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state List of Acnolohia's Dragon Slayer's Spells * Dragon's Roar: Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack. While, as mentioned, which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, said blast, while he was a Dragon, was potent enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean Shape Shifting * Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely became a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. Flight * As a Dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. Enhanced Durability * Acnologia, while a Dragon, is capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Mirajane Strauss, as well as from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, the latter three using their Dragon Slayer Magics, all their Magics having absolutely no effect on the Black Dragon. Later on, it is shown how even other Dragons of Igneel's caliber have high difficulty harming Acnologia in any noteworthy way, him taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerging unscathed as if nothing happened. Immense Strength * Given his immense size, Acnologia, in Dragon form, is easily capable of reducing a substantially sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. Truly attesting to the form's immense brutish strength, Acnologia engaged in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Giant form and easily gained the upper hand. According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing physical feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation, that rather, the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them. * Acnologia holds tremendous raw strength even in his human form, as showcased when he slayed God Serena, the infamous strongest Mage of Ishgar himself and a Shield of Spriggan, as well as a Dragon Slayer with eight different types of Dragon Slayer Magic, with a single bare hand alone, ripping right through his abdomen and killing him in one swipe almost instantly Immense Speed * While only in his human form, Acnologia has been shown to move at blinding speeds, striking down God Serena before he or his spectating fellow Shields of Spriggan, August and Jacob Lessio, even knew what had happened. Enhanced Smell * Acnologia has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell God Serena was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him from a distance and could tell there were 7 other Dragon Slayers across the whole country Fiore, despite the incredible distance between all of them. Manipulation Immunity * According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic. Immense Magic Power * While only in his human form, Acnologia's Magic Power was said to be overwhelming to the point of even members of the Wizard Saints and Spriggan 12, even the strongest male, "Magic King" August himself, being awed and sweating at his enormous power. The strongest female member of the Spriggan, 12 Irene Belserion, even stated that he was more powerful than she initially thought ** August even said that Zeref could only face him with the Fairy Heart's power * Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Acnologia is mentioned by Zeref to be still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power (which he was able to do in Future Rogue's timeline). Weaknesses * Acnologia is not completely invincible as he did lose his arm during his battle with Igneel * As a Dragon Slayer, Acnologia suffers from motion sickness, even in his dragon form Feats * Has slayed more Dragons than any known Dragon Slayer * Instantly defeated Fairy Tail's strongest member, Gildarts Clive * Just simply flying above something is enough to destroy it * Has gotten hit by Dragon Slayer magic and shakes it off like it was nothing * Despite the immense power Acnologia showcased when he attacked Tenrou Island, he wasn't even using a fraction of his power, as he was simply toying with the Fairy Tail member present on the island * Knows 99% of all types of Magic * Took an extremely powerful attack from the King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel, and shook it off like it was nothing ** Acnologia also tore out a half of Igneel * His magic power was enough to impress August, the "King of Magic", a Wizard who was the strongest male among the Spriggan 12 and Irene, a Wizard who was the strongest female among the Spriggan 12 * According to August, even Zeref doesn't stand a chance against Acnologia unless he obtains Fairy Heart * In one timeline, Acnologia's power allowed him to conquer and rule the world Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Category:Reptiles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains